A problem with setting up telecommunications connections is the difficulty of locating called individuals who are highly mobile. This problem is partially alleviated by mobile telephone technology and radio paging systems. In one prior art system, known as personal mobile communication system (PRS) described in copending application Ser. No. 08/138,887 assigned to the same assignee as the present application, in response to a telephone call from a caller, a telephone call, namely, the so-called "return call", is placed by a called individual to a meet-me bridge at which the caller's telephone call may be held for connection to the return telephone call.
Typically, personal communication systems include a bridging and signaling unit that contains several independent meet-me systems. Each meet-me system has at least 1) one meet-me bridge and 2) its own telephone trunks directly connecting it to the telephone network over which it receives return calls. Such meet-me systems are typically physically distinct, although each may be networked with its peers so as to be able to communicate information between them.
Recently, many personal communication systems provide various features that may be used by the called party. However, subscribers tend to forget all the features that are available in their system. Furthermore, many subscribers also forget how to implement a feature, even if they are aware of its availability. Thus there is a need to make available to such subscribers all available features on their personal communication system, while they are using the system.